Strangers
by Binge Eater
Summary: Él le había arrancado el corazón que guardaba celosamente entre sus manos; Hinami hubiera preferido que permanecieran como extraños. [viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida.

Ni siquiera shippeo la pareja, pero esta idea me estaba matando y tenía que escribirla.

* * *

><p>Hinami pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor si nunca se hubieran conocido.<br>Si ella jamás le hubiera pedido ayuda porque se encontraba completamente desamparada.  
>Si ella no hubiera intentado ser amable con él, en vez de retribuir a sus malos tratos con otros similares.<br>Todo eso hubiera hecho la diferencia, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.  
>Ayato Kirishima la estaba despedazando de adentro hacia afuera, comenzando por sus sentimientos.<br>Era posible que el tiempo le hubiera enseñado a ocultar las emociones de su expresión, pero perdía toda su entereza cuando Ayato ponía las manos ásperas en sus hombros y la empujaba sin cuidado contra cualquier superficie.  
>Y ahora, cuando la respiración errática del mayor se condensaba en su cuello, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.<br>Le hubiera gustado que Touka la golpeara por estar cediendo ante a su hermano, aunque en realidad fue ella, Hinami, quien lo hizo ceder a él en primera instancia.  
>Se avergonzaba de disfrutar tanto del agarre que mantenía el chico de pelo azul sobre sus muslos de carne tierna.<p>

Ella lo obligó a levantar el rostro escondido en su clavícula y a mirarla a los ojos. Su kakugan evidenciaba la excitación y la necesidad contenida.

Hinami entreabrió los labios en busca de regularizar su respiración y sus pensamientos, pero sólo atinó a llamarlo entre gemidos ahogados cuando él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y, mierda, que pensarían Touka_-nee_, o Kaneki_-nii_ si lo supieran.  
>Pero ella recordó que no estaban, que nunca se enterarían, y que estaba sola ahora.<p>

Porque Ayato se lo había dicho esa noche, hacía algunos minutos:  
>— No te necesito, vete.<br>Y ella había insistido, quizás demasiado, poniendo su mejor cara de "vamos, me han abandonado, no me hagas esto tu también" y apoyando su delicado mentón en el hombro del chico.  
>— Ayato...<br>Dos minutos en silencio fueron los necesarios para que él finalmente la arrojara con violencia contra la pared más cercana y decidiera desquitar su tensión con ella, en ella.  
>Después de todo, él seguía siendo nada más que un adolescente dominado por las hormonas y ya. Y a Hinami no le importaba que la usen mientras sirviera un propósito y no la dejaran de lado.<p>

Con cada roce ella perdía un poco las ideas que había logrado hilvanar con esmero en su mente.  
>Ayato deslizó su pulgar por el carnoso labio inferior, lo introdujo en su tibia boca y ella lo mordió.<br>Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su paladar, mientras él se apretaba más y más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que le sea imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo dentro suyo.  
>El usuario del ukaku, en cambio, hincó los dientes en el hombro de la "hija ghoul" y se concentró en el desagradable, pero extrañamente reconfortante sabor de la de su tipo.<br>El líquido rojo fluía espeso sobre la cremosa piel de la chica, pero cualquier tipo de dolor fue mitigado con la sensación de la primera embestida, y la segunda, y todas las siguientes hasta que ya no las pudo contar.  
>Ahora, el escozor producto de la mordida sólo intensificaba hasta lo imposible el placer.<br>Le rogó jadeante que lo repitiera, que la probara otra vez, mientras enredaba sus dedos trémulos en el suave cabello azul y él fue completamente indulgente ante el pedido.  
>Lo que le quedaba de ropa no era más que una masa de tela hecha jirones, teñida de carmesí, y no sabía con qué iba a volver vestida esa noche.<br>Él gruñó, con la mejilla en el cabello claro y despeinado de la joven lectora, quien con los brazos alrededor de su cuello negaba cualquier posibilidad de separación.  
>Y el calor que hasta el momento se había ubicado en el abdomen de Hinami se mudó repentinamente a su rostro cuando oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios del hermano de su "hermana mayor", esos labios que ni siquiera la habían besado.<p>

El clímax los alcanzó a ambos antes que cualquier sentimiento de culpa a ella, que colapsó sobre la pared de cemento sin pintar de aquella callejuela, sintiendo a Ayato más profundamente dentro de ella que nunca.  
>Su pecho se movía frenético al ritmo de su desasosegada respiración mientras intentaba encontrar alguna prenda entera y que no estuviera embebida en sangre.<br>Cuando el joven terminó de acomodarse la ropa, le arrojó a Hinami su capa de Aogiri, era una noche fresca como para andar en esas condiciones deplorables.  
>La ghoul la vistió sobre su cuerpo que se estaba enfriando luego de la actividad y esperó en silencio a que Kirishima se largara de allí, como lo hubiera hecho mucho antes si ella no lo hubiera retenido.<br>Él volteó e intentó mirarla a los ojos desde la distancia que los separaba, pero ella tenía los suyos fijos en el suelo, quizás en alguna idea que le carcomía la consciencia.  
>— Vamos, Hinami. - le soltó, aunque sin siquiera una pizca de amabilidad.<br>Ella no modificó su inquieta expresión al responder:  
>— Sí, Ayato.<br>Muy muy en el fondo, Hinami Fueguchi hubiera preferido que permanecieran como extraños.


End file.
